


Syed's Problem

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days into living with Christian, Syed realizes they had a problem. The problem centers around Syed's sore bum. Christian, naturally, has a solution for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syed's Problem

 

Three days into living with Christian, Syed realized they had a problem.

Not a problem with families, or gossip, or anything like that. No, this problem was of a much more... _intimate_ nature. Specifically, the sort of nature that made Syed unable to sit down.

What was the saying? “The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak”. Well, Syed's cock was certainly willing, but his poor arse couldn't take much more of this.

When Syed woke on the fourth day, Christian's warmth and hardness against his back, he knew he had to put a stop to it.

“Christian...”

“ _Syed_.”

Christian's fingers stroking gently at Syed's entrance made him hiss and groan, and certainly not in the manner he'd want to. Christian didn't seem to notice, slicking a finger up and prodding at his entrance again. “Fancy a lazy morning shag?” he murmured into Syed's neck. “I think you should ride me. I love the way your hair looks in the morning: all tousled and adorable. I want to look up at you and watch it flop as you thrust down onto me.”

As  _incredibly_ appealing as that sounded, Syed knew he had to put a stop to this. “Christian,” he started again, more insistently this time. Pulling his hips away from Christian's finger, Syed rolled over to face him. He employed the “big, brown, puppy dog eyes,” as Christian called them, as he stared balefully at Christian. “Christian, I don't really feel like...”

Syed gasped and arched as Christian snuck a hand down to Syed's erection under the sheets. He tugged a few times, causing Syed's eyes to flutter closed as he pushed into that tight fist. It was  _impossible_ how fantastic Christian's big, strong hands were. Syed could just lie there and let them touch every part of him all day.

“Seem eager enough to me,” Christian murmured, leaning forward for a kiss. There was some under the covers adjustment, and then Syed was pushing against Christian's arousal, both wrapped up in Christian's fist. 

Syed hummed, but then forced an eye open. “No, Christian, not that.” Christian's hand stopped moving, brow furrowing as he looked at Syed. “My... erm...” Abruptly Syed stopped talking. How  _exactly_ was he supposed to discuss something so embarrassing with Christian?

Christian seemed to sense his hesitancy, thankfully, and wrapped a hand around Syed's arm, rubbing it in reassurance. “Hey, hey, whatever it is...” A look akin to barely-suppressed horror flickered across Christian's face, before he croaked out: “Are... are you having... doubts? About your family?”

“No!” Syed threw a leg over Christian's thigh, tugging him close. “No, no, of course not.” They kissed slowly, before Syed pulled away and whispered: “I love you. I do. I'm not going to lie or deny my feelings any more. I swear.”

With that reassurance, Christian's face smoothed a bit, though he still stared at Syed concernedly. “So what is it, then?”

“My... this is really embarrassing, mind you...” Christian waited patiently as Syed tried to form the words in his mouth. “It's... my arse.”

“Your arse?” Christian's face broke into a grin. “It's practically – no, _literally_ – edible. But I already know that.”

Syed blushed, thinking about all the times Christian had nipped and sucked at his cheeks before preparing him with his fingers from behind. Syed personally couldn't understand Christian's fascinating with getting his face and mouth so close to his arse, but Christian seemed to delight in it. “Not... not that. It's... it's just a bit... tender?”

Christian's eyes widened before he barked out a laugh. “Oh, Sy. You should have said something!”

“Well, it's a bit embarrassing, isn't it?”

“No!” Syed found himself being pulled into Christian's embrace, kisses peppered into his hair, neck, and shoulders. “No, no, not at all. You've got to tell me these things, Sy. I don't want to hurt you.” He pulled back, glancing down at Syed with a twinkle in his eye. “And we have been a bit rough on your bum these last few days, haven't we?”

“Making up for lost time,” Syed grinned. 

Soothing hands caressed the hairy globes of Syed's arse, petting them tenderly. “I'm sorry. I should have thought.”

“I still do want to...” Syed glanced down at his still-erect penis. “I mean, it's just my arse...” Christian was looking at him expectantly, until Syed managed to pour out in a rush: “Can we do something else? Something... good? That doesn't involve... you know?”

Christian's eyes lit up, hands moving more firmly over Syed's arse. “What did you have in mind?”

Syed gulped. He didn't really having  _anything_ in mind. It wasn't like he was an expert in such things. He more expected Christian to take the lead when it came to the bedroom. “Well... um... what we were just doing. That was nice?”

Christian hummed, moving one hand back down between them and taking them both in hand. Syed hummed pleasurably at the contact, hips moving against Christian's. “You mean this?”

Syed nodded.

“Frotting.”

“Sorry?”

Christian laughed, tugging harder at them both. “This. When I'm stroking the both of us together. That's frotting.”

Syed frowned. There were  _words_ for these sorts of things?

“I could always give you a blowjob.”

Syed hummed. That sounded even better. Christian was quite the expert at blowjobs. On the other hand, Syed most certainly wasn't: he always felt like he was fumbling through them, too much saliva dribbling down his chin and gagging whenever Christian so much as thrust a centimeter. 

“Or...” Christian was still talking, hand slowing between them. “Or, we could try something new, and soothe your poor, tired arse at the same time.”

Syed cocked his head. He honestly figured that they had done pretty much everything they could do. Cock in mouth, cock up arse, cock in hands, fingers up arse... what else was there? Syed had certainly seem some bizarre things on the computer, but he strongly doubted Christian would be into cockrings or enemas or watersports. 

“Turn over. Let's see if we can start the healing process.” 

Obediently Syed rolled onto his stomach, settling himself comfortably with his head pillowed on his arms. He felt the sheets slide off of him, Christian settling somewhere in the vicinity of his calves. His cheeks were parted, cool air of the flat causing him to clench reflexively. 

“Oh, Sy. You really are rubbed raw down here.” 

“Well what did you expect?” Syed clenched again as he felt Christian peppering light kisses on his cheeks, trailing down into the cleft and closer to his hole. “What are you doing?”

Christian – apparently choosing to ignore Syed's second question – continued to nuzzle at Syed's arse. “I didn't realize it'd be  _this_ red. Did I hurt you last night?”

Syed shook his head. It had been tender, sure, and he had winced as Christian pushed in that most recent time. But soon enough the feel of Christian's cock building pressure within him, then pressing against his prostate and changing that slow pleasure to lightning bolts, had overwritten any other sensation of sensitive or raw passages.

Syed yelped as he felt something wet and warm press against his abused hole. “What, what are you...”

“Shh.” Christian's hand rubbed soothingly at Syed's thigh, the other still holding him open. “It's called rimming. Just relax.”

“Is that...” That warm, wet sensation returned, pressing firm lines up Syed's hole. “Is that... your _tongue_?!”

“Well it's not my fingers.” Christian's voice was muffled, and Syed could _definitely_ feel his lips forming the words against his anus. 

“No, no Christian. That's too...” Syed tried to get up, only to find himself being pushed gently, but firmly, back onto the bed. 

“Come on, Sy. Relax. Let me have one minute. One minute, and then you can decide if it's not for you.”

“Is _this_ what you meant whenever you said my arse was edible?”

Christian didn't respond, and the next thing Syed knew, he was nuzzling and licking at his hole again. With a scrunched up face, Syed turned to glance at the bedside clock. One minute. One minute, and then he'd put a stop to this... this...  _oh_ .

“Wh-wh-what...”

Christian's tongue was  _inside him_ . Syed whimpered, eyes falling shut as his mouth opened. A strangled cry passed his lips as he tried to focus on the sensation. “Ah – ah-” He gasped, finding breathing almost impossible. Christian's tongue was pressing in and out of him, a much gentler – but no less erotic – intrusion than his cock. And so  _versatile_ . Christian's tongue turned this way and that, lapping at places Syed was sure had never been touched, even by Christian's exploratory fingers or thick cock. It thrust in and out, at a pace that felt like it could bring Syed to climax if it continued much longer, before pulling out and lapping gently at the outside.

Syed's cock was leaking, trapped between his stomach and the mattress.  _Fuck_ .

Suddenly the sensation stopped, bed dipping as Christian lifted himself up slightly. “You know, it's been nearly five minutes,” he teased.

“ _Christian_...”

Christian's laughter filled the flat, before the bed shifted again, and Christian's tongue returned. Syed muffled his groan into his arms, only to receive a gentle  _thump_ at his flank. “I want to hear you,” Christian murmured, lips and warm breath causing Syed's hole to open and shut again. “Don't muffle it.”

Obediently Syed tilted his head to the side, not holding back the whimpering cry that fell from his lips as Christian returned to work again. As his tongue breached Syed's entrance once more, Syed really did cry out, hand clenching on the bedsheets and tangling them in his fist. 

A hand snuck up to his own, coaxing Syed to release the bedsheets and grip tight to Christian. As Christian thrust his tongue in and out in a particularly drawn-out series of tongue-fucks, Syed moaned Christian's name and squeezed tight to the hand. Christian's hand squeezed back, thumb rubbing a gentle caress over the backs of Syed's knuckles. 

Syed could only lie, amazed, as he felt his orgasm building within him with slow intensity. He never imagined he could come on Christian's tongue alone, but it seemed that, if Christian kept licking at him the way he was, he would shortly. 

When Christian's lips closed gently around Syed's pucker and  _sucked_ , Syed stiffened, teetering on the brink of orgasm. His cock throbbed, ready to spill out over the sheets. Syed scrambled at Christian's hand, squeezing it in warning. “Stop, stop, Christian, please...”

The pressure was released, warm air blowing over his pucker. “Gonna come?”

The only vocal response Syed could manage was a strangled cry, so he nodded instead. 

“Well that's the whole idea, isn't it?” 

With that, Christian dove back into Syed's arse, licking and sucking and exploring every centimeter of it with his tongue. Syed held perfectly still, afraid that the slightest movement would send him careening into orgasm. And Christian's tongue felt  _so good_ , he didn't want it to end just yet. 

Desperate little noises fell from Syed's lips, gasps and pleas and keening whimpers reaching a crescendo. With one last suck and lick from Christian, Syed shouted his release, cock emptying itself onto his stomach and the bedsheets. He hadn't even removed his hand from Christian's to touch it. 

Coming down from his orgasm, Syed's entire body shook with delight as Christian's tongue continued to lap at the outside of his hole. Embarrassingly, Syed heard himself making little whimpering noises in time with Christian's licks, little “Ehn, ehn”s with each stroke. He detangled his hand from Christian's, swiping at the other man as Syed tried to pull himself back together. With one last kiss – which somehow drew a strange little groan Syed had never heard himself make from his throat – to the area, Christian pulled away, crawling up the bed to lie on the pillows next to Syed.

“Good?”

Finding movement to be a great deal more effort than he remembered, Syed was barely able to turn his head and glance at Christian. “What do you think?”

Christian laughed, tugging Syed to him. “Hey, boy likes to hear the odd compliment every once in a while, you know?”

Belatedly, Syed remembered about Christian's own pleasure, and reached a lazy hand between them. He found Christian's cock damp and flaccid, glancing down at it in surprise. 

Christian batted his hand away, pulling Syed closer to his chest. “Told you: your arse is edible. Nothing I've wanted to do more than eat it out.” 

“No one can ever know about this,” Syed muttered, red face buried in Christian's chest. Now that the endorphins were wearing off, he could actually _think_ about what Christian had done. If _anyone_ ever knew what he let Christian do... and how much he enjoyed it...

“Oh, for goodness' sake, Syed: it's not like I plan on bragging about the specifics of our sex life to every bloke in the Square.” A kiss was placed to Syed's head, and he tilted back, seeking out Christian's lips for a proper kiss. It was only after the first taste of musky-male hit his tongue that Syed remembered where that tongue had just been. He pulled back, embarrassed.

“Well, you know, if mum or dad or Tamwar...”

“Syed,” Syed found himself being pushed back by Christian, so they could look each other properly in the eyes. “ _No one_ needs to know about our private business. I mean, do you know about your parents' sex life?”

Syed grimaced. “Only that they apparently still have one, if Kamil is anything to judge by.”

“ _Exactly_.” Christian's fingers threaded their way through Syed's sweat-soaked locks. “No one expects to know what a married couple get up to behind closed doors, unless one of the couple starts blabbing. Why should it be any different for us?”

Feeling more relaxed, Syed teased: “No telling Roxie?”

Christian laughed. “She only  _wishes_ she knew about half the things I've done. No: no telling Roxie. Or Jane, or Alfie, or Kat, or any of my clients, or...” Christian glanced around, before laughing and looking Syed square in the eyes, “or even Ian.”

Syed laughed as they snuggled together on the bed, satisfactorily reassured and confident in Christian's discretion. 

“Oh!”

Syed grumbled as Christian rolled away, trotting into the bathroom. “Hey, come back!” Throwing his limbs around the bed, Syed huffed. “I was  _comfortable_ .”

“Diva.” Christian returned, carrying a small bottle in one hand. Syed glared at him. “Here: turn over.”

“Not again...” Even as he whined, Syed obediently laid down on his stomach. “As fantastic as that was, Christian, I _really_ don't think I'm up for another round at the moment. Even just a handjob sounds like too much effort.” Syed hissed as something cool was pressed gently against his entrance, but immediately relaxed. Whatever it was, it was soothing away the aches and rawness there. 

A small thump accompanied the bottle being tossed next to Syed's head, and he examined it. “Desitin?” he laughed. “We use this on Kamil for his nappy rash!”

“Hey, don't knock it.” Christian's fingers continued to gently rub the salve into Syed's skin. “At least you know you had a lot more fun getting your rash than your baby brother.”

Syed laughed, handing back the bottle to Christian as he moved away. “Dunno, Kamil seems to enjoying soiling his nappy quite a bit.”

“Ah, the simple pleasures of youth.” The two men curled around each other again, Syed finding his eyes growing heavier with sleep. “You know what, though?” Christian continued, speaking into Syed's hair. “I think I like _our_ pleasures a bit more.”

Chuckling at Christian was the last thing Syed remembered before drifting off to sleep.

 

  
 


End file.
